Till reality do us part
by Dax1
Summary: Phoebe romance... This story takes place somewhere near the end of season 2. I tried to cross the Charmed world with the world of Star Trek Voyager. Let´s see how it goes...
1. New hobby?

Charmed

This is an attempt to cross the world of Charmed with the world of Star Trek. I hope it goes as well as I planned it to…

This story has a reference to my earlier story entitled The Story of my Life. It is not necessary for you to have read it though.

Also, you don't need to be a fan of Voyager to enjoy this, but it does help.

Hope you enjoy it and please give me lots of feedback to fuel my writing. The more I know people wanna read it, the faster I will write.

Charmed.

__

Till reality do us part…

Chapter 1: New hobby?

It was lunchtime on campus and the place was buzzing. All around people were talking, laughing and having a good time. Phoebe had just bought herself a plate of pasta-salad and some bottled water and was now headed for the table where she had spotted her new friends. She had meet these people some weeks ago and after running into each other frequently and having some nice chats, they had decided to form a study group. Now Phoebe was approaching the table and watched as her group was laughing very hard at something. 

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Oh hi Phoebe. Alyson just did a really funny Seven of Nine impersonation."

"Seven of who?"

"You know, Seven, from Star Trek Voyager."

"Oh, I don't watch Star Trek."

The table fell silent and they all looked at her like she had just grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. And with all the strange things that had happened to her and her sisters over the last couple of years, she thought for a moment that maybe she had. She had to fight a strong urge to feel her forehead.

"You don't watch Star Trek?"

"No, why? Is that some sort of crime?"

"Well no, I guess not, but it should be. Do you have any idea what you're missing?"

"No, good is it?"

Sarah looked at Phoebe, then at Alyson. She looked very serious.

"Aly, I think your gonna have to give me my tape back again, Phoebe needs it more then you. I´ll bring you a new copy tomorrow."

* * *

When Prue entered the Manor the sweet smell of Pipers special apple-pie filled her nostrils. She smiled as she threw her coat over the coat-rack along with her purse and entered the kitchen. When she did, she saw Piper wearing her apron just taking the pie out of the oven.

"Hey, how's my favorite sister?"

"Forget it Prue. This pie is for Phoebe and nobody gets to touch it before she gets home. And that means you…"

"What did Phoebe do to deserve this honor?"

"She's getting the results from that really big test today, remember! I thought this might cheer her up when she got home if she did badly, and be a good reward if she did well."

"I had a really tough photo shoot today, what do I get?"

"You get to wait till Phoebe gets home, and then you get pie!"

Prue made a sad face and stuck out her lower lip. Piper removed her apron and threw it on the counter with a side-glance at Prue.

"Don't pout Prue. It doesn't go with what you're wearing."

At that moment the front door slammed and they heard their younger sister calling.

"_Anyone home?_"

"In the kitchen."

Seconds later Phoebe entered wearing a big smile. She held out a piece of paper to Piper who stood nearest to her. Piper took it and looked at it. It had a big red A marked on it.

"Phoebe, you got an A, I'm so proud of you. And you were worried that you might not pass…"

"I know, I can hardly believe it. Those all-nighters really paid of."

"And I have just the right reward for you. I made you some…"

Pipers voice trailed of as she turned to see Prue standing next to the pie with a fork already munching away… Prue looked up and caught Pipers eye.

"What? She's home, isn't she?"

* * *

Later that night Phoebe was sitting in her room watching the tape with the Voyager episodes Sarah had lent her. She was surprised to learn that she actually liked this. After a while she really got into it. The plots were interesting and the characters were engaging. She found it had to stop watching and after a while she started to drift of from exhaustion. The last thing she remembered was smiling when she heard Seven utter the words: "Fun will now commence." Then everything was still.

* * *

Souta watched the sleeping form of the witch from her place in the astral plane. She had been one of the witches responsible for killing her brother Ralow and now the time for revenge had come. 

She studied her still running TV devise with some curiosity. She would put her a place where she could do no harm to her and or any of her kind.

* * *

Even before Phoebe opened her eyes she knew that something was wrong. The surface beneath her was evenly flat and semi-hard and her head was pounding like someone had put a sledgehammer to it. She opened her eyes and sat up at the same time. A pair of strong hands prevented her from falling right down again. She followed the arms upward until she came to a face. She then found herself starring into warm brown eyes that belonged to a young man of Asian heritage. He looked oddly familiar.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Ensign Harry Kim from the Starship Voyager. You're on one of our shuttlecrafts."

That statement made Phoebe start a bit. But as she looked around she did recognize the settings from the fictional show of Star Trek Voyager.

"Uh oh…" Phoebe mumbled under her breath…

To be continued…


	2. Adjusting

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adjusting.

Phoebe had passed out again almost immediately after it had dawned on her were she was. Weather it was from shock or from the massive head-wound that had seemingly come out of nowhere she had no idea.

When she came to again the warm eyes of Harry were replaced with those of a man she recognized as the holographic doctor of Voyager. He was smiling down at her and she forced herself to smile back. She only half succeeded.

"Don't be alarmed, you're perfectly safe. You are in the medical bay of the Starship Voyager. You took a rather nasty blow to the head, but I repaired the damage."

"Thank you."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." It was the truth, she didn't remember, and even if she did, she wasn't sure she could tell him. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her bed whilst watching Voyager. And this was far too real to be a dream…

The doors to sickbay slid aside and a handsome woman that Phoebe immediately recognized as Captain Janeway entered. She smiled invitingly as she approached Phoebe.

"I´m Captain Kathryn Janeway, welcome onboard Voyager miss…"

"…Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Welcome miss Halliwell. Now please tell me, I´m very curious to know how a lone human ended up in the Delta quadrant."

Phoebe thought about it for a moment. She was not quite sure how to approach this, but then she decided.

"What do you mean the Delta quadrant? Where am I? What year is this?" The Captain looked at her suspiciously.

"2377 earth calendar."

"2377?" Phoebe put on her best surprised and shocked face. "But that can't be, I´m from the year 2000."

The doctor and the captain starred at each other in surprise. The Janeway looked back to Phoebe.

"You didn´t seem terribly surprised by all these new settings or even by the mention of the word starship…"

"Well, I´ve seen a lot of unusual things in my day, so…"

Phoebe decided that in this universe she could tell the truth about her heritage without endangering herself. So she started telling them about her and her sisters being witches and about all the demons she had battled over the last couple of years.

"And that's probably also what put me here… a demon or warlock of some sort."

"But why, for what reason?"

"To get me out of the way in my own time, devide the power of three."

"Well we have to find a way to get you back to your own time. But until then, you are more than welcome here on Voyager."

"Thank you Captain."

"You stay here for now and let the doctor give you a full check-up. I´ll go and arrange for some quarters for you and have some one come and take you there."

"Again, thank you very much, I really appreciate this."

The captain just smiled and left sickbay again. Phoebe looked around the room and once again stumbled onto the smiling face of the doctor. Although she knew that she was totally screwed she thought that this might be an interesting experience.

* * *

Back in San Francisco the sun was rising along with the Halliwell sisters, or at least two of them. Piper was trying to find a blouse that went with the new pants she had just bought, but apparently non of what she had in her closet at the moment would do the trick. Oh, she knew, Phoebe had a blouse that would be perfect with this…

She trotted aross the hallway and knocked on the door lightly as she entered the room.

"Phoebe, can I borrow you… Phoebe?"

She was nowhere to be seen, her bed was un-maid and the TV was still running. Piper smelled trouble.

"PRUE…"

* * *

The checkup was not so bad. Phoebe chatted away with the doctor and he entertained her with funny anecdotes. She found him every bit as entertaining as she had on the episodes she had watched. And actually, so far she was enjoying being on Voyager. She was fairly sure that her sister would find a way to get her out of this, so she was reasonably calm.

The doors to sickbay once again slid open, and a man she now definitely recognized as Harry Kim entered.

"Okay doc, I'm here to take her of you hands."

Harry neared her and directed a warm smile at her. She smiled back, and not half-hearted this time.

"I hope your feeling better Miss Halliwell."

"Please, it's Phoebe. And don't I know you?"

"Harry Kim… I'm the one who rescued you."

"Oh, right. Been meaning to thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Now if you would come with me, I´ll take you to your quarters."

Phoebe hopped of the biobed and turned to face the doctor.

"Thank you doctor, it's been a pleasure."

"Likewise, please come back and see me anytime."

"I will." Phoebe gave the doctor a big smile and them excited sickbay with Harry at her side.

The walked the corridors in silence and Phoebe observed all of the alien races she had only seen on-screen walk past her. Harry seemed surprised at how calm she was. 

"For someone from the past, you're taking all the new races in stride."

"Oh trust me, I've seen a lot worse. Demons aren't exactly known for being beauty queens. And I'm just assuming here that everybody on Voyager is friendly and wont try to steel my powers."

"No one will hurt you here… What powers?"

"Didn't the Captain tell you I'm a witch?"

"Yes, but not that you have powers. What do you do?"

"I have premonitions, I see past and future events. My sisters Prue and has the ability of telekinesis and my other sister Piper can freeze time. It's called the power of three, together we are the charmed ones…"

"Sounds interesting. I´d love to hear more about it, perhaps over dinner?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

As Phoebe once again gazed into the smiling warm eyes of Harry Kim, she had a feeling she was going to like it here…

To be continued…


	3. One-Way ticket

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One-way ticket?

Prue and Piper were starting to panic now. Phoebe was definitely gone, there was no sign of her anywhere. Piper had called Leo and asked him to go to his bosses and find out what was going on. Right now the two sisters were pacing around the living room waiting for his return.

A light shimmered in the room and Piper hurried towards the man she loved as he fully materialized.

"Well what did they say?" Piper looked hopefully at Leo, but he only frowned. The news was obviously bad.

"It seems Phoebe has been kidnapped by the demon Souta."

"Souta…, Souta… where have I heard that before?" Prue mused.

"She is a fantasy demon, sister to Ralow." Piper's eyes light up.

"You mean the demon that trapped me in that storybook?"

"Exactly. She was not too happy about the three of you killing her brother and now she wants revenge."

"Why Phoebe? Prue and I were the ones that did the spell."

"As I said, Souta is a fantasy demon, her powers are limited. She needed something in her realm. Do you know if Phoebe was watching on TV or video, something that would qualify? Maybe some fantasy show, or science fiction, that could qualify as well."

"Star Trek…" Piper blurted out. "She was watching Star Trek. I remember her telling me that the girls in her study group were really into it and the one of them had lent her a tape of Voyager episodes. She planned on watching them last night."

"That would be it the."

"You mean she´s in Star Trek, as in on a spaceship?" Prue sounded sceptical.

"Yes, she probably is."

"Well how do we get her out?"

"The is a section in the Book of Shadows on Souta, and how to enter her world and retrieve someone. But there is a catch…"

"What?"

"Once you enter, there is no spell to get you back again." Piper looked panicked and worried.

"Well then how do you get back again."

"There is only one way. In her world, the world she creates, there is always left a key that leads back to the other world, the real world. Find it and you can go back."

"What does this key look like?"

"That's just it, it could be anything. A combination of numbers, a person, anything."

"So how do we find it?"

"I don't know. I was just told that if you look with the power within you, you would find it."

"Great…" Prue frowned. She looked at Piper and shrugged. "Well, I suppose we'd better go."

"There's something else you need to know." Leo stopped then in the doorway and the both looked at his expectantly. "You need to hurry this along. The search for the key could take a very long time, that you may not have. Phoebe can only be there for three months and then she can never go back again. She'll be stuck in the fantasy world forever after that time."

"Well, she's only been there for half a day, so we should be okay."

"Not exactly… see there's something else I need to tell you…"

* * *

The last two weeks had gone by so fast that Phoebe could hardly believe it. She had convinced the Captain that the only way to get her back was through magic and that her sisters would get her eventually. So Captain Janeway had agreed to let her stay until that happened and to staying out of the magical process of getting her home. Phoebe had to admit though that her sisters were taking their time getting there. She had no doubt in her mind though that they would get her out of this, so she relaxed and enjoyed her time on Voyager.

Right now she was sitting alone in the mess hall eating some stew of a sort that Neelix had concocted. It wasn't up to Piper's standards, but then again, nothing rarely was. But she liked the furry Talaxian and didn't want to offend him by not eating his food, so she chowed down happily.

"Can I join you?"

Phoebe looked up and saw the now familiar face of B´Elanna Torres smiling down at her. Over the last two weeks they had come to be friends. Spending time with Harry also included spending time with Tom and B´Elanna. And since Phoebe had spent a LOT of time with Harry, she had gotten to know the two others as well. The two women had quickly taken a liking to each other.

"Of course, please sit."

B´Elanna slipped into the seat opposite of Phoebe. She also had a plate of the strange stew Phoebe was eating, but she seemed to enjoy it as she munched away. Maybe Neelix´s cooking just took some getting used to.

"So, are you looking forward to your first alien holiday?"

Phoebe smiled at that. The first night of Prixen was tomorrow. It was a Talaxian holiday that celebrated togetherness and family, and the ship was having a big party in that order.

"Yeah, it should be fun. I just wish that my sisters were here to share in this experience."

"You really miss them huh?"

"Yeah I do…"

Phoebe lowered her head a bit and apparently sensing her oncoming mood B´Elanna tried to lighten it.

"So… tell me, what's the deal with you and Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two have been getting awfully cozy together these last couple of weeks."

"We're just good friends. Harry has been really nice to me and I enjoy spending time with him. That's it."

"Maybe for you, but I know Harry, and he likes you, and I mean more than just as a friend."

"Really, you think so?"

"Oh I know so. That guy is crazy about you."

Phoebe smiled. She did think Harry was a sweetie, but she couldn't stay in this fantasy world forever, wouldn't it be wrong to lead him on? She would just have to let things develop naturally and take it from there. She looked up as a shadow formed next to the table. It was Harry and Tom.

"Ladies, may we join you?"

* * *

The room was filled with music and people were smiling and eating and generally having a good time. Phoebe decided quickly that Prixen was her new favorite holiday - even though it did not really exist…

She was wearing a very interesting looking red dress B´Elanna had lent her and was standing in the corner alone sampling some of the exotic foods Neelix had prepared. She noted with some surprise that she liked most of them.

"Enjoying yourself?" She turned as she heard the familiar voice of Harry and saw him standing behind her smiling. He was wearing of duty clothes and Phoebe liked that look on him much better than the uniform. It made him look more normal, more like he could be from her time. 

"Yes, very much… Great food."

"Yes, I see you've learned to appreciate Neelixs cooking." He studied her dress. "B´Elannas?" 

"Uh hmm, she was nice enough to lend it to me. I didn't exactly have time to pack formal evening wear for my trip." Harry laughed at that.

"No, I guess you didn't." There was a moment of awkward silence, but then Harry spoke again. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Harry took her hand and lead her to the area where other people where dancing. He held her close and Phoebe could feel a slight tingle go through her body. Just being this close to him made her go all wobbly in the knees and she was beginning to think that there was no stopping the natural development of things after all.

Harry steeped up the pace of the dance. He swung her around and then dipped her. With her head still down, Harry supporting her back, Phoebe saw two figures materialize right in front of her, or actually behind her… Even before they had fully materialized Phoebe recognized the forms.

"Prue, Piper, - Glad you finally make it."

To be continued…

Well, what do you think so far? Wanna read more… Please, I thrive on feedback…


	4. The Key

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Key.

Phoebe was glad to have her sisters here. After they had appeared at the party Phoebe had introduced them to all of her new friends and they had retreated to private quarters to talk. Phoebe had promised Captain Janeway that they would call a meeting of the senior staff and explain the situation once the sisters had a chance to talk in private. The captain trusted Phoebe by now, so she had been okay with that.

"So you've really been here for two weeks?" Piper sounded shocked.

"Yep, 16 days to be precise."

"Well Leo did say that time would be moving faster in here, but he didn't know how much it would be."

"So what? I was only missing for half the night in reality?"

"Yes."

"Wild… And here I was beginning to think that you were never coming for me."

"You know we would never leave you hanging Pheebs." Prue assured her.

"Yeah I know. It just seemed like a long time… I have been having a good time though."

"Yeah, we could tell. So what do we tell these people about the situation? We can't tell them the truth."

"Yes we can. We tell them everything, except for the fact that they are not real. They think that I came from the past and not from reality. So we just stick to that story and then tell them the rest."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Prue, these are good people, and they feel very real to me. Maybe they can even help us find this key thingi."

"Okay, you know them better than we do. Call a meeting then, and we'll let them in on the situation."

* * *

The entire senior staff was assembled in the meeting room along with the Halliwell sisters. Janeway looked around to check that no one was missing and then started.

"Well, we're all come to know Phoebe over the last couple of weeks, and as you well know her sister have now arrived to get her home I presume. Miss Halliwell?" Janeway directed her eyes at Prue as Phoebe had informed her that she would be doing most of the talking.

"Well I'm not able to reveal to many details, but it appears that a demon called Souta brought Phoebe to this time."

"For what reason?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, generally they don't need a reason, but in this instance it was probably because we vanquished her brother Ralow."

"But demons and warlocks are always trying to kill us or devide the power of three to make us weaker." Piper cut in.

"So how do you return to your own time?" Janeway inquired.

"That's just it, we don't know precisely. We were just told to find a key and it would bring us back. But it could be anything, an object, a combination of numbers or even a person."

"How will you know what to look for then?" Tom asked.

"Our White-Lighter told us to use the power within to locate it."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "White-Lighter?" Harry turned to him and started to explain.

"It's sort of like a guardian angel for witches, they help them with magical problems and make sure they find they're way and are safe. Phoebe told me all about it." Phoebe smiled at him, it was nice to know that he was paying that close attention to everything she said. He had seemed interested when she talked about all the witch stuff. One time they had talked all night and she had told him lots of stories of how they had vanquished all these different demons. It seemed he never tired of listening to her talk about her and her sister and their powers. He would just sit quietly and gaze adoringly at her.

The sound of the captain's voice broke Phoebes train of thought.

"Well, you are all welcome to stay here while you locate this key. In fact I don't see any other way. If we can assist you in any way with the search please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much Captain. But I have a feeling that it will just come to us at one point. Leo said that if we didn't force it, it would be easier to find. Let the key come to us and not the other way around."

"Very well then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Your sisters seem nice." 

Phoebe was walking the corridors of Voyager with Harry after the meeting. B´Elanna had volunteered to take Prue and Piper back to their quarters so Phoebe could talk to Harry in private.

"Yeah, they're the best."

"You all seem really close, I guess that sort of comes with the job huh?"

"Oh yes, if we hadn't gotten our powers I doubt we would even be talking today, much less living together. I thank god every day for these powers and what they did to bring us together like this."

They stopped as they came to Harry's quarters. He smiled at Phoebe.

"Come in?"

"Sure."

They entered and the doors shut behind them. Harry was standing very close to her and she noted how nice he smelled. He softly brushed his hand along her left cheek and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, do you know that?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and took in his scent as he continued to caress her face.

"Harry, we shouldn't do this. You know I´ll have to go back eventually."

"I know, that's why I don't want to waste any time any more. I can't hide how I feel forever." Phoebe opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"How do you feel?" She got her answer as he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. She didn't resist and the kiss grew more and more passionate. Every thought, every sense of reality just fell away and Phoebe surrendered to the moment. She gave herself to Harry body and soul and when she feel asleep in his safe, warm arms much later, she mused the it all felt very real to her.

* * *

Her sisters had given her a hard time at first. But she had explained that it was just to strong for her to control and they had eased up on her. Phoebe was happy, even though she knew that she would have to leave eventually.

The Captain had agreed to give her sisters a tour of the bridge that day and Phoebe tagged along even tough she had seen it. Mostly because she would get to see Harry that way.

"And this is the Conn. from which Mr. Paris flies the ship. It…"

Phoebe was only listening with half an ear. She was busy sending eyes at Harry who in turn was trying to concentrate on his work. It didn't look like he was succeeding though. But then something other than Harry caught Phoebes attention. Out of thin air a tall man, maybe mid-forties, appeared on the bridge. He was wearing a starfleet uniform and Phoebe noted that his pips where those of an admiral. She wondered where a starfleet admiral had come from, out here in the middle of nowhere. He smiled broadly and Phoebe wasn't entirely sure she found the smile pleasant. There was something of about him. He headed straight for Captain Janeway, apparently he knew her.

"Ah Kathy, nice to see you again…"

The Captain didn´t look at all pleased to see him. As a matter of fact she looked annoyed and worried, and so did the rest of the crew.

"Q ! ! ! What the hell are you doing here??? ! ! !"

To be continued…

Okay, now I'm just teasing… Because I know in my head what's going to happen and you'll just have to wait until I write it… ha, ha…

No, I´ll be good now. I´ll write really fast, I promise…


	5. Chapter 5 The metaldetector

Sorry it has taken me so long to write something new. I kindda stumbled into the worlds longest writers-block. But I'm back in full writing mode now, and hope to finish this story within a couple of weeks tops.  
  
I am working on a new project. An original fantasy series to be posted on fictionpress.net as soon as I finish the first "episode". If you have enjoyed my Charmed work so far, this new series will blow you away. I'm very proud of the whole concept, and thinks it's gonna be good. I should have the first episode ready within a month or so, maybe sooner.  
  
But now, on with the current story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 The metal-detector  
  
The man who was apparently called Q looked shocked at the Captains lack of welcoming him.  
  
"But Kathy, aren't you glad to see me?" He said in a mocking tone. Then he glanced around the bridge and saw Prue, Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Ah, I see you already have guests."  
  
"Leave them alone Q."  
  
"But why, they're so lovely." He started towards Phoebe and Harry immediately left his post to stand as a protective ward in front of her. The Captain called out to them all in warning.  
  
"Perhaps you'd better leave, and avoid this individual at all costs."  
  
As he steered away from Phoebe and headed for Prue, Piper sensed the danger in the air. She threw her hands up in the air and waved them a little. Everybody on the bridge froze in place. Everybody except the Halliwell sisters of course, and Q.  
  
"He didn't freeze, why didn't he freeze?" Piper looked nervously at Prue. Q just broke out into laughter.  
  
"You really think you can use your little parlor tricks on me witch?" He laughed even more.  
  
"You're even more out of place than I thought."  
  
Prue eyed him with cold and calm eyes.  
  
"You know, don't you?"  
  
"About what you call reality, yes of course I know."  
  
"But how is that possible."  
  
"Haven't you learned by now, anything is possible." Prue was still managing to stay calm as he moved around waving his hands wildly as he spoke.  
  
"Are you the key?" She asked in an even voice. Q laughed again and Phoebe noticed how unpleasant the sound was. He positioned himself so he was standing right behind Prue, then with a light motion of the hand he swept the hair away from her ear and whispered.  
  
"No, I'm your metal-detector."  
  
Then just as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone again and time un- froze. The Captain and everybody else looked around in confusion.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
* * *  
  
It had been two days since Q appeared on the bridge of Voyager, and they had not seen or heard from him since. Piper was still wondering what he had meant when he told Prue that he was their metal detector. Was he meant to help them find the key? If so, why had he not come back yet? After the incident on the bridge the sisters had been told all about Q, and they had explained to the captain that Piper was not able to freeze him and that their powers therefore were useless against him. Nobody in the crew seemed surprised at that. And from what Piper had learned of Q, she was not surprised anymore either.  
  
"Miss Halliwell?  
  
Her train of though was broken by the the small, furry Talaxian she had come to know as Neelix. She smiled up at him. Though he was quite odd- looking, she found him to be pleasant.  
  
"Please call me Piper, it's get's to confusing if you call all three of us Miss Halliwell."  
  
"Good point. I'm ready for your little tour now. If you'll follow me."  
  
She got up from the table she had been sitting at in the mess-hall and followed him over to the little kitchen area. Phoebe had told Neelix about Piper being a cook, and he had agreed to give her a little tour of the kitchen, share recipes, techniques, and maybe even let her cook a little something. She was eager for the opportunity, as it took her mind off things. She smiled brightly as her showed her around the cramped little kitchen and with great enthusiasm explained the use and purpose for every appliance and ingredient. He was quite fond of talking about something he called leola- root, but Piper didn't think that it looked that inviting when she saw it. She finally convinced him to let her cook dinner for the crew. She told him that she really needed the distraction and apparently him sympathized with his fellow chef. He showed her how to use the communication device in case she needed help, made sure to show her where all the repositories of leola-root were, and then he left her to her task. She smiled, took a deep breath and then just jumped right into it. As she chopped her first vegetables she could already feel the tension leaving her body.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue was walking along the corridor, feeling quite sad about the fact that her little personal tour of the ship was almost over. The last week had been great she had to admit. Phoebe was right at home here, what with her romance with Harry and all, Piper had quickly become loved among the crew as she cooked her first dinner for them 5 days ago, and she herself had spent some time with some of the crew. Mostly she had had long conversations with Captain Janeway, but these last couple of days she had spent quite some time with the vulcan Tuvok. She found him fascinating and very calming to be around. Just being near him centered her thoughts somehow. She was also very interested in learning more about the security of the ship, so she had asked him to give her a personal tour of the ship and along the way to explain about the security training and the duties involved in being a security officer. They were nearing the end of that tour now, and she knew Tuvok had to be back on duty in half an hour.  
  
"And this is a transporter room. I believe it is the only place on the ship you have yet to see. After you."  
  
She smiled at him as he stepped aside to let her enter the room. The doors slid aside as she approached them and she entered. Just as Tuvok was about to enter the doors slid shut in front of him with great force and speed. She was startled at this, but only had a split second to acknowledge it, because and instant later Q appeared in front of her.  
  
"Prudence darling, so lovely to see you again." He smiled at her but Prue was cold as ice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your cruise-director!?"  
  
She seemed puzzled at this statement, but then remember his remark from a week ago about being their metal-detector.  
  
"Do you know what the key is? Do you know how to get us home?"  
  
"Patience my dear, all in good time."  
  
"You said something last week about being our metal-detector."  
  
"Yes, and I'm detecting. I'm am doing my job well I might say."  
  
He moved around her so he was standing directly behind her leaning in against her back. With his arm he gestured around the transporterroom.  
  
"Beep, beep Prudence, beep, beep."  
  
In a flash of light he disappeared and the ensign on duty in the transporterroom re-appeared looking somewhat baffled. Prue turned as the doors slid open again and she saw Tuvok standing there looking puzzled, yet calm as per usual. 


	6. Chapter 6 The spell

Chapter 6 The spell  
  
Only 3 hours had passed since Prue's encounter with Q in the transporterroom, but she and her sisters had been locked in their quarters ever since that time, trying to figure out what to do next. They had become so comfortable aboard Voyager that they had almost forgotten that they were on a time-limit, but his little appearance had sparked a fire under them again. At least under Prue and Piper, Phoebe was obviously not that eager to get home. She had gotten very close to Harry and was not thrilled at the thought of going home again.  
  
"We're getting nowhere." Piper was frustrated but Prue tried to calm her.  
  
"Relax Piper, we'll get home, don't worry about it."  
  
"Phoebe has already been here well over 3 weeks and as we speak the day is passing back in reality. We can't push the limits of the 3 months allotted to us. If we go missing for 3-4 days in real time, people will start to get suspicious. We have to get back, and we have to do it soon."  
  
"But what can we do, Leo told you not to push is." Phoebe was obviously conflicted. She wanted to stay, but it seemed like she was finally waking up to the reality at hand; they had to get back. Prue on the other hand looked thoughtful and like she had just had a revelation.  
  
"I think we have been going about this in the wrong way. Leo said to look with the power within, that's what the elders said."  
  
"So, what's you point?" Piper wasn't following and Phoebe looked confused as well.  
  
"Don't you get it, our power within are our magic powers. This is not just a matter of getting home, and we have been treating it as such."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We have to vanquish Souta as well, otherwise she can strike again. But we have no vanquishing spell, no plan whatsoever. We are not utilizing our powers whilst on this little quest, and we are not ready to go back, because we have no idea what we're gonna do with Souta once we get there."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We write a vanquishing spell. Once we are ready, i.e. ready to face Souta, maybe Q will be more forthcoming in his metal-detecting capacity."  
  
* * *  
  
Her sisters were working on the spell, but Phoebe had excused herself to go explain things to Harry. She didn't feel quite right about it though, so she had been walking around the halls of the ships just trying to avoid it somehow. Now standing in front of his quarters she felt very nervous. Nevertheless she pushed the button and moments later the doors slid aside. The minute he laid eyes on her she was meet with a great big smile.  
  
"Phoebe, what a pleasant surprise, please come in."  
  
She entered the room her stomach in knots. She didn't want to leave this guy but knew she would have to very soon.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk."  
  
"I heard about Q, is your sisters alright."  
  
"Yeah she's fine. I really don't think he's out to harm us."  
  
"You never know with Q."  
  
"That's actually not really what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it, you seem nervous."  
  
"We have been making some headway, and it would seem that I have to go home very soon. If all goes as planned that is."  
  
Harry looked like someone had just gotten all the air knocked out of him and Phoebes heart feel. She knew this wasn't gonna be easy.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but we knew this was gonna happen."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just kind of surpressed it."  
  
She went over and put her arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"I know what you mean, I did too. But I need to get back, I have a job to do."  
  
At that moment his comm badge beeped.  
  
"Ensign Kim to the bridge."  
  
He tapped it and replied that he was on his way. They looked at each other and Phoebe knew that they couldn't say the word good-bye. So they just kissed instead, slow and soft.  
  
* * *  
  
When Phoebe got back her sister were chatting away excitedly.  
  
"Hey, did you finish the spell?"  
  
"Yes, but we did more then that. Piper had a revelation. She replicated some stuff and we have been scrying for Souta on a starmap."  
  
"We found her Phoebe, here in space. She is in a system only a few light- years from here." Prue finished.  
  
"So it would seem that we need to use the spell on her in this reality and not our own. Which makes sense actually, since she is a fantasy demon and doesn't actually live in our reality."  
  
Phoebe was blown away by this rapid progress, but then she remember how much she and her sister really did kick ass most of the time and she wasn't surprised at all.  
  
"Let's do it then."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
I'm almost done now, only 2-3 chapters more to go at the most, so I really hope you have been enjoying it so far. Please give me feedback, that's my favorite part.  
  
In the beginning of the last chapter I talked about a new project of mine, and I just want a chance to plug it again, so here goes.  
  
TEASER  
  
My name is Katie. I used to be just another normal girl. Just one more to blend in with the crowd. Now I don't know what I am, The only thing I know for certain is this:  
  
My name is Katie; and I am alone.  
  
TEASER END  
  
More info on my new project in the next chapter, keep looking. 


End file.
